For example, a vibration damping device is installed in vehicles such as passenger vehicles as an engine mount between an engine that is a vibration generation section and a vehicle body that is a vibration receiving section. In such a vibration damping device, when axial direction relative movement between an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder occurs due to vibration generated by the engine, an elastic body that connects the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder undergoes elastic deformation, and the vibration is attenuated due to liquid moving between a first main liquid chamber and an auxiliary liquid chamber. In a vibration damping device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-310219, in addition to the above structure, two main liquid chambers (second main liquid chambers) are disposed in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction (an axis orthogonal direction), and the second main liquid chambers are placed in communication with the auxiliary liquid chamber. Axis orthogonal direction vibration is attenuated by the movement of liquid between the plural liquid chambers.
However, a dividing wall is formed to partition between the plural second main liquid chambers in vibration damping device structures capable of such axis orthogonal direction vibration attenuation. Stress readily concentrates in the dividing wall due to the action of compression and pulling forces in the axial direction, and enhanced durability is demanded.
In a vibration damping device disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-278399, an elastic body and dividing wall are configured as two separate members. The durability of the dividing wall is enhanced due to this two-member assembly. However, in a two-member assembly, each member needs to be manufactured separately, increasing manufacturing costs.